The Strange Ones
by GentleDaydreamer
Summary: AU. Canada is a new student at the "School For the Talented." There, he meets all sorts of interesting people, and even finds himself becoming attatched to by some; maybe even obsessed? Multiple Pairings!


**A/N: Hello everyone! Please note that I don't own Hetalia in any way. I just own this writing here. ;)**

* * *

><p>Above large and carefully crafted doors, the words "Woodinville High" read, and right below finished off with "School For the Talented."<p>

The young man that stood in front of these doors was named Matthew Williams, former cousin of the popular Alfred F. Jones and a new student of the uptown school. Matthew wasn't particularly thrilled of going to a school hidden within a large amount of trees, but it was nonetheless a beautiful school. The architecture looked old and Victorian; the windows were stained glass, and the vibe he got was mysterious and peculiar.

With cold and thin hands, he pushed the doors open, his weak and unstable stature not helping anything. Yes, he was healthy boy; but his body never really did good in colder weather. He often got sick easily and it made him awfully pale and tired looking.

Matthew shivered as he looked around at the abnormally large school. His violet-blue eyes scanned the crimson carpet, the detailed ceilings, the portraits of important looking people, and wondered why he even belonged in such a lovely school in the first place. It was only until an elderly man yelled, "Well now, you must be Matthew Williams," that he snapped back into reality.

He coughed a little and shivered, nodding nervously. "Y-yes sir! That would be me," he stuttered softly. The older man stroked his beard and held out a warm hand. "Yes, yes, I would be the headmaster of this school," he started, "but you may call me General Winter if you would like. Everyone calls me that after my old military status and my love for Winter," he grinned and shook Matthew's hand. Matthew wasn't quite sure what to say, so he smiled and waited for General Winter to continue. "My dear boy, are you alright? Why, it might be my old eyes, but my God your paler than the skull itself!"

Matthew shook his hands in front of him. "Oh, no need to worry mister-uh, I mean General Winter, I always look this way when it's cold out. It's looks a lot worse then it truly is, I'm actually just fine," he replied weakly. General Winter patted him on his back and smiled. "Ah, I see. Come now, let me show you around a bit," he said. Matthew nodded and dug his hands in his pants pockets.

"This here, is the cafeteria. I'm sure a sweet boy like you won't have any trouble making any friends, so no need to worry about that. You'll have plenty of people to sit with." He walked in a gestured around the room of chairs and tables, chandeliers dangling down from all over the ceiling. Shined silverware was placed at each seat, accompanied by a napkin and a plate. Matthew was just trying to comprehend how much food they must have to make for all those students.

"Now let's see ... what class do you have first? You know, right?" General Winter held his hands behind his back and waited for Matthew to respond. "I believe it would be Mathematics with Ms. Karpusi."

"Ms. Karpusi! Such a lovely lady, and a huge enthusiast of Greek mythology, too." He thought for a minute, then began to walk. "Ah, she is always on the second floor, room 208. Her son is Heracles - hence the Greek mythology, once again - and he is quite an intelligent boy, but I do believe he needs to get more sleep."

They walked up the curving staircase to the next room, where General Winter knocked politely on the windowed door. "Always remember to knock," he teased, winking at a nervous looking Matthew. Matthew softly laughed.

A tall curvy woman with long, gently curling hair stopped what she was doing and yelled "Come on in!" to the Headmaster. He opened the door and greeted her with, "you have a lovely new student," and gestured towards Matthew. Alfred, Matthew's cousin, waved franticly and grinned widely. Matthew gave an embarrassed little wave back.

"Well now, who's this cutie? You look almost exactly like Al back there." Matthew laughed softly as his heart sank. Everyone always said that. "Oh yes Madame, about that," he started softly, "I'm his cousin, Matthew Williams. I'm pleased to meet you."

She laughed enthusiastically. "Aw, no need to be formal! Just call me Ms. Karpusi. Why don't you take a seat next to your cousin. He's looking pretty darn happy to see you," she looked back at Alfred, who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat. General Winter smiled and put a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Now remember, if you need anything, come see me. I'm on the top floor. And don't worry, I'm sure Alfred would be thrilled to escort you to your other classes."

Matthew nodded once again and sighed. He walked awkwardly back to his seat , and was ambushed by an excited hug. "Oh, I'm so excited you're here, Mattie! School's going to be so much more awesome!" Alfred looked smug and leaned back in his chair, looking childishly upside down at the boy behind him. "Arthur, meet my cousin Mattie! Isn't he so cool?" Alfred asked. Arthur whacked Alfred's face with his papers and scowled. "Well it's bloody good he's so quiet, I probably would've killed myself if he was exactly like you."

Alfred smiled and seemed to not take it seriously, despite Matthew's cringing. "Good Morning, Matthew, I see your much more civilized then _that," _he spat at Alfred. Matthew blushed a little and smiled. "Hello," he started in his whispery voice, "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone who had met Matthew always seemed to be captivated by his soft looks; they were an immediate comfort, soft and welcoming; from his soft wisps of gentle golden hair, to his pink and tender lips. His hands were delicate with long, graceful piano fingers, and his nails were always perfect for some odd reason. But what first and foremost caught _everyone's _attention were those loving eyes of his. Nobody could resist them. They were absolutely divine, with a sunrise of long eyelashes, and a shine of love and compassion. They were the eyes of a lover _and _a fighter.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Matthew started curiously, "but do you come from England? Your accent is lovely," he commented. Arthur blushed and laughed light-heartedly. "Yes, I am. That's nice of you to notice." Alfred sat up and turned back to his cousin. "Haha, Mattie, Arthur _likes _you! Don't you two get all lovey-dovey on me, cause' then I'm going to really have to torment-"

In a much more violent manner, Arthur took his hard covered book and hit Alfred's head with it. "Stupid bloody git," he started angrily, "when do are you going to learn to shut your trap?" Arthur huffed and rubbed Alfred's head softly as he pouted. "Oh, don't be such a baby ..."

Matthew smiled and tried not to giggle. It was a little funny, to see his cousin protest like that; and it was honestly enjoyable to see someone keep Alfred in his place. Heaven knows what sprints through the energetic boy's mind.

"I don't think he's going to get any more quiet, _mon Chéri_." A man with hair identical to Matthew's spoke up, his seat right next to Alfred's. He looked terribly familiar to Matthew, but he couldn't quite place him. "I'm Francis, _mon ami. _But you already know that, right? Perhaps it's been to long since we last saw each other."

Puzzled, Matthew looked up in thought. "You look so familiar," he said. "I just can't place you."

Francis grinned and stroked Matthew's cheek. "My face always leaves an impression," he said smoothly, causing Matthew to look away in horror. Alfred didn't look to happy about it either, having a Frenchman lean across his desk to flirt with his cousin. "Our families are quite close. You visited us in France years ago."

"A-ah, I see, that's right. I-I think I remember that," Matthew smiled and said. Yeah he remembered it alright; Francis was the one trying to recite love poems to him. He thought he would die from the horridness. It's not that he couldn't read them beautifully, it was just that they were _not_ your typical _innocent_ romantic lines...

"Bonnefoy! Stop tormenting the poor boy, he just got here. Poor thing's blushing like crazy." Ms. Karpusi rolled her eyes and continued to write on the whiteboard. A few people snickered as Francis removed his hand and winked at him. And it was a good thing that he did so quite quick, for Alfred was starting to glare a hole in Francis himself.

* * *

><p>After that class was over, Matthew hurried out along with Alfred and Arthur. Many students flooded out into the wide hallways, voices of laughter and sounds of stretching after a long classes filling them. Matthew dug into his pants pocket and found the sheet with his classes and teachers, and asked Alfred where to go next. Alfred grinned.<p>

"You," he started playfully, "shall be going to Mr. Grump's class." Alfred laughed at the paper while Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it Matthew, a sweet fellow like you shouldn't have a problem with Mr. Beilschmidt. If he can handle that loud-mouth Grandson of his Gilbert, he won't have an issue with a quiet one like you. Besides, he never gets after his other Grandson Ludwig, and he's a very silent man. Not nearly as nice as you, though," Arthur answered. Matthew smiled gently. "Thanks, I'm sure he's just fine. I don't think I've ever clashed with a teach-"

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING ON HIM? " _

A strong voice came from the other end of the hall, catching the trio's attention. They turned a corner and watched as a muscular blonde man shooed away a group of kids, a smaller boy hiding behind him. "Who's picking on Feliciano now? Geez, poor kid can't get down the hallway."

Feliciano peeked around the taller man, worried eyes staring around himself. Another man who was identical to him came darting after the group that was teasing him, throwing books and whatever he could find. Arthur sighed. "The two red-heads are the Vargas brothers. The one hiding behind Ludwig is quite bright with the ladies, but gets picked on. I must say he is an easy victim, unfortunately."

Matthew felt slightly bad for Feliciano. He looked innocent, hiding behind Ludwig. "And the other brother is Lovino. He goes by Romano though, not sure why; but he absolutely hates everything except his brother and girls," Alfred added on. "He's pretty feisty."

They walked on, Matthew eventually getting to his class. "We'll catch up with you later, Mattie! Just ask anyone where something is, and they'll tell you. But stay away from Ivan Braginski-"

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad," Arthur cut in. Alfred scowled. "Just thinking about him gets me annoyed. Stupid commie bastard," Alfred continued. Arthur nudged him with his elbow and began to walk away. "Whatever. We need to get to class," he said in a rushed manner, followed by a "wait up!" from Alfred. Matthew grinned and entered the classroom that read "220."

The first thing Matthew noticed was the long hair on his teacher. He had such long, blonde hair, that was tied back in a neat but lazy ponytail. He looked silently over at Matthew and frowned. "New student?" he questioned strongly. Matthew jumped a little and shook his head "yes."

"Come here," he directed. Matthew's followed what he was told. "You are Alfred's cousin, aren't you? You look tremendously like him," he started, making Matthew smile wearily. "But you have much softer eyes."

Matthew was happy to hear someone point out a difference between them. "Thank you sir." Matthew watched as people began to get their stuff out, and wanted to sit down. He didn't like to be standing in front people, especially some who looked at him like he murdered someone. Mr. Beilschmidt patted Matthew on the head. "You're pretty quiet. I like you," he said, smiling. "Why don't you take a seat between Gilbert and Ivan over there?"

Matthew nodded and walked over to sit next to the crazy looking boy who patted the seat next to himself obnoxiously, his bright crimson eyes surprising and curious to Matthew. When he sat, Gilbert swung an arm around him. "Matthew, huh? You're adorable," he whispered. "Can I call you Mattie?"

Matthew hated when people called him Mattie, which was only an exception when Alfred called him that. He sighed. "Well, I would prefer Matthew," he replied. Gilbert looked upset, making Matthew alarmed. "But Mattie is _way_ awesome," he replied. "I-I ... uh ..," Matthew stopped in mid-sentence and felt himself flush again from the intimidating color of the boy's eyes.

"Gilbert," the voice next to him interfered, "stop terrifying the new kid. That's my job, _da._"

Matthew looked over at his neighbor Ivan and immediately felt even more petrified; was that the same Ivan Alfred talked about? He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. He was stuck. "Uh, you can call me that if you want, but uh, I would like it if you called me by my full name."

Gilbert removed his glaring eyes from Ivan and ruffled Matthew's hair. "Oh alright, Matthew it is! And don't you look so worried, Gilbert here isn't going to let the big-bad-nasty Ivan get you!" he replied happily, making Ivan smile. He obviously looked amused by it all.

"Gilbert! Why is it that," Mr. Beilschmidt started in an annoyed tone, "you always scare away the new kid?"

Gilbert snickered and hugged Matthew. "No, I'm totally protecting him, sir. He's my new best friend," Gilbert declared. Matthew stayed put and flushed feverishly. "Well, whatever the case, stop touching him," Mr. Beilschmidt said. "It's awfully strange to have a random person go and hug you. And don't you even start to argue with me, just because it's not strange to you."

Gilbert closed his mouth and unhanded Matthew. As his Grandfather (which, to Matthew, looked awfully young to be a Grandfather) turned back to teaching, Gilbert scooted closer to Matthew again. "No seriously," he whispered, "do you want to be friends?"

Matthew looked away softly. "If you would like to, I think it would be lovely," Matthew answered. Gilbert nudged him and bared a grin. "Yes! We can be epic study partners!"

Matthew smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>After Matthew had dealt with the constant comments coming from Gilbert all class (which, he didn't mind too much, he has a great sense of humor with it comes to English), he fast-walked to the lunchroom.<p>

Now, if it weren't for the exceedingly tall Russian boy standing in front of the entrance, he probably would've gone right in and found Alfred. It's a shame Gilbert didn't have the same lunch as him; he would've felt more safer. But Ivan wasn't too bad, he guessed. Matthew just didn't want to get torn to shreds on his first day.

Matthew felt so small in front of Ivan. He went straight back to blushing as soon as he looked up. "Uh, excuse me, Ivan. Have you seen my cousin?" Matthew blurted out the first thing he could think of. Ivan looked down at him and smiled. "Well, I see him right here," he started softly, "you look so much like him. But no, I haven't."

Matthew cocked his head to the side and tried to look around him. "Well, I, uh, I think I-I see him," he answered pathetically. Ivan leaned down in front of him. "Well, with such beautiful eyes, I believe you can see many things, Matthew. I can sense that you see right through me, _da? _How strange," he lead mysteriously, turning into the lunch room and disappearing. Matthew stood in silence.

The way Ivan talked to Matthew made him feel strange, and almost small; it made him feel self-conscious but protected. It was almost like he wanted to be friends with him, but just had a peculiar way of saying it. Matthew wondered why Alfred didn't like him; he didn't seem too bad, despite his talking of terrifying the new students.

After finding Alfred and sitting down at the table, he looked around at all his new smiling friends. A new beginning for him, to have so many friends; and he didn't think he could be any happier. But as he looked around one last time before eating, he noticed one man sitting alone, guitar in hand. Oh, did he play beautifully, Matthew didn't even know why someone would play at lunch, but whatever the reason, the sounds were so perfect to his ears...

Matthew hadn't realized what he had gotten himself into. He hadn't realized why Alfred didn't like Ivan. He hadn't realized why Gilbert wanted to be his best friend. He hadn't realized why Arthur was so quick to like him. He hadn't realized why Francis picked up right where he left off. He hadn't realized that tomorrow he was fated to officially meet the musical inspiration of his life.

He hadn't realized anything.

It was all just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, not sure where I'm going with this, but ideas just keep attacking me, haha. I have a question for y'all; what is your favorite Canada pairing? I mean, I'm open to ideas for who wants to be with Canada, so if anyone would like to suggest who he should be with I would be glad to hear it. You can PM me, write it in a review, whatever you guys would like. :) **

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon for those who would like to stay for the next one. :)**

**OH and by the way, I had so much fun adding General Winter, Ancient Greece and Germania in there (like a boss xD) but I didn't quite know what General Winter's personality was offically like, so I just winged it. Haha. **

**I'll probably be adding Ancient Egypt and Grandpa Rome in there too, just for the fun of it. :)**


End file.
